


The Homestuck Archives

by BruhMomentum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sweat, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-29 07:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhMomentum/pseuds/BruhMomentum
Summary: I've never written fanfictions before, but I decided I wanted to give it a shot. This is where I'll put all my Homestuck fanfictions. I can be contacted on Discord at "beanis burger#1596", so if you have any requests for any characters or kinks (I do character x reader only, though), feel free to send them to me! I'm open to absolutely any kink or fetish.





	The Homestuck Archives

A man rests in the home of one of his consorts. It just so happens that this man is about to embark on a journey! He and his session mates resorted to scratching their session as they're unable to defeat the black king and they escaped to the Furthest Ring. Upon retreating back to the Incipisphere, they find that it is populated by more than their session's planets. Quite a lot of players have made their way through SBURB this time around, which means more allies in the long run. He decides to wander throughout the Incipisphere to hopefully find support in their future defeat of the black king. He's equipped enough to defeat almost any foe, as well as time and space travel with a complicated GPS.

You are this man. You pride yourself on being the Blood player on your team and supporting your space player. While your session members work on creating the Genesis Frog, you've decided to to make the trek across the Incipisphere and form any possible alliances you can. You managed to alchemize an Appearifying GPS. It can't transport objects on their own, however. The creator of the GPS has to go with whatever objects they so wish to bring. You pack a sack of food and water and say your goodbyes, setting the coordinates to what used to be an empty space in the universe, but now is a beautiful, oceanic planet. The time on the GPS is the same as it is right now, but if need be, you can appearify yourself into the past or future, so long as it doesn't create a paradox. You set your destination and take a deep breath, pressing the appearify button.


End file.
